


below him always

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, M/M, RK17cember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor knows his place.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	below him always

**Author's Note:**

> (day five, prompt : superior/replacement)

Connor knew that he was the predecessor of the RK900. Knew that he was inferior in several regards, entirely obsolete. It used to scare him, but that changed when he met RK900, who decided to go by the name 'Nines'.

Nines was socially challenged, but he was kind and didn't mean any harm. He warmed up to Connor quickly and their bond rapidly developed into something else entirely. Connor had thought it was just infatuation for a long time but soon had accepted it as love. He was shocked when Nines told him he felt the same way.

Even so, Connor knew his place.

Connor knew he wasn't ever going to be above Nines, and he'd accepted it, but there were still bitter memories attached. Memories of Amanda in the Zen Garden, informing him he was going to be replaced. Reminding him that no matter how hard he tried to accomplish his mission, he was still a failure. He did things he hadn't wanted to do, things that scared him, just to accomplish his mission and obtain the thrill that came with it. It was his only sense of purpose and was stripped from him the moment he was told he was being replaced.

Of course, Hank hadn't allowed it to happen, but the fear was there all the same. Connor could still vividly recall the sickening feeling that washed over him when he was convinced he was going to die. He was going to be taken back to CyberLife and they were going to pick him apart, figure out what was wrong with him and why he was such a failure. Even despite his fear, though, he was convinced it should have happened. Living still felt wrong when he was supposed to be shut down and taken apart as he deserved. 

But he knew he had a purpose, too. Knew it in the way Nines would hold him gently, far more gently than what those arms were designed for. He was still a good detective and could still help people and Androids alike.

Connor knew his place, and even so, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, this one's a bit short. i hope you enjoyed anyway :,-)


End file.
